1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an onboard detector which has a sensor for detecting a magnetic field or a state quantity such as temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
An onboard detector to be mounted on vehicles such as automobiles is known which is provided with a sensor that detects a magnetic field or a state quantity such as temperature and that is covered by a molded resin (see e.g. JP-A-2014-238354).
Specific examples of such onboard detector are, e.g., a torque detector for detecting torque applied to a vehicle steering wheel based on a change in strength of magnetic field detected by a Hall IC, and a rotation detector for detecting wheel rotation.